


let me

by lost_in_starlight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I just wanted to write about Asami taking care of her, Korra is sick, One Shot, also Asmai calls korra darling, and korra pouting, because they ! are ! in ! love !, that's canon I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight
Summary: “I’m telling you, it was so small I didn’t even notice unti-” Korra suddenly backed away, sneezing into her elbow again and loudly sniffling. Asami laughed, reaching for the box of tissues on the coffee table and handing it to Korra.“You were saying?” Asami quirked her eyebrow at her as Korra groaned, leaning her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	let me

**Author's Note:**

> smol little korrasami one shot because i miss them sm

The door clicked shut, the sound of the lock clicking echoing around the apartment as Asami shut her laptop that rested on her legs. She’d been home for a while now, but sometimes Korra’s sessions ran long.

“Hey darling, how was your day? You won’t believe the day I’ve had. Remember Rick? That one board director I told you about last week? Yeah, he had the _nerve_ to question _my_ plans?! Does the man need reminding over his failed attempts at execution for the third time this week? I swear if he-” Asami’s voice laced with her previous annoyance returning when she thought about her meeting that afternoon. She hadn’t even changed out of her work clothes yet, only switching her skirt for some breezy shorts, while her blouse rested a little disorderly on her now.

She got up to meet her girlfriend at the door, wanting to get a much-needed kiss to ease her out of her tension when there was a thump of something clattering to the floor. “Korra I’ve told you before, you can just _put_ the shoes down, it’s not that much extra wo-” Asami stopped short, getting a look at her girlfriend for the first time that afternoon. Sure they woke up together each morning and got ready around each other, a well-practiced routine now. But Asami was in a particular rush that morning and had forgotten the very important and necessary ‘see you later’ kiss which Korra had texted her in heartbreak about as she drove.

But now Korra was sniffling, and doing a very bad job at hiding it, as she stumbled upright and gave Asami a grin that stretched thin as she sneezed into her elbow. “Bolin said I should-” sniff, “-go home today because I wasn’t doing anyone any good.” Her voice was stuffed as she ran her hands through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes.

Asami was immediately in front of her, hand on her forehead as she cupped her cheeks, glassy eyes looking back at her. “Korra! Why didn’t you come back earlier? Darling you’re burning up so bad, come here.” Asami pulled her towards the couch she was just on, moving her things away to make room.

“‘sami it’s okay. I’m really fine, it looks worse than it feels.” Korra protested behind her but Asami didn’t miss the way she sank into the couch, greedily taking in its soft comfort.

“How long have you been stuffy?” Asami asked, kneeling in front of her as Korra looked down, mouth in a small frown. Asami couldn’t help her instinct to take care of her when she looked so tired. Her hand lifted to push Korra’s hair out of her eyes as she gazed up at her softly.

“I’m telling you, it was so small I didn’t even notice unti-” Korra suddenly backed away, sneezing into her elbow again and loudly sniffling. Asami laughed, reaching for the box of tissues on the coffee table and handing it to Korra.

“You were saying?” Asami quirked her eyebrow at her as Korra groaned, leaning her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Just gonna pop some flu medicine or something.” Korra trailed off, making to stand up only to collapse back onto the couch, hand going to her forehead and letting out another groan.

“Let me get that for you, darling.” Asami smiled softly as Korra gave her a weak thumbs-up, going limp on the couch. Asami shook her head to herself as she rifled through the medicine cabinet, finding some that should do the job. It occurred to her that her girlfriend was stubborn and had probably not eaten prior to coming home.

“Babe? Have you eaten anything? You know you can’t have this until you have something small.” Asami walked back into the living room, Korra having thrown her arm over her eyes now. Asami set the water and medicine on the table, sitting down next to her girlfriend, slowly prying her arm off her eyes and cupping both sides of her face, bringing it up to face her.

“Did you eat?” Asami asked softly to her as Korra slowly shook her head, lips in a little pout that made Asami chuckle.

“Even the thought of chewing makes me want to gag.” Korra sniffled, half-lidded eyes looking at Asami.

“And you were arguing it _wasn’t that bad_?” Asami quipped a little teasingly. “Let me make you some soup or something.” Asami made to let go of her face, but Korra made a little noise of protest, face resting on her palm as she closed her eyes.

“I could fall asleep like this.” She mumbled.

“Well, darling, to nurse you back into shape I’m afraid I’m going to need my hands.” Asami chuckled as she softened, moving a little closer to kiss the top of Korra’s head as her girlfriend collapsed onto her chest.

Eventually, Asami moved away, handing Korra the remote to the TV, telling her to keep herself busy so she doesn’t fall asleep until Asami is back. Asami hears something play through the apartment as Korra, probably, has a sit-com on. Her quintessential comfort medium.

Asami came back to the room a little later with two bowls of soup and some bread as she carefully set them down onto the table along with a cool towel. “Here.” Asami tipped Korra’s face up with her finger, pushing back her hair to place the wet towel there.

“How ‘m I going to eat like this?” Korra asked, voice stuffed but not protesting against the gesture.

“Ummm. You could just-” Asami sat down next to her, pulling her hair off the back of her neck and placing the towel there instead. She felt Korra exhale through her mouth, the air flushing her chest and it occurred to her that she still hadn’t changed.

“Better?” Asami smiled, hand on either side of Korra’s face as her thumbs traced over her brow and cheekbones. Asami kissed her cheek lightly and handed Korra her bowl.

“You’re not going to feed it to me?” Korra teased softly next to her.

“If you ask nicely …” Asami made herself comfortable between the armrest and Korra, bowl in hand as they settled into a quiet silence, watching the TV.

“What were you complaining about when I got home?” Korra asked after a while. She’d managed to, slowly, finished most of her bowl. Now she had practically thrown her whole weight onto Asami’s side as Asami’s arm instinctively came around her shoulders.

“Nothing important.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Korra replied, now looking up at Asami.

“I’ll let you about it when you’re better.” Asami said softly, moving carefully to put both their bowls down and handing Korra the medicine.

Korra rolled her eyes at Asami’s answer but took the handed drugs, settling back next to her and wrapping both her arms around Asami’s torso.

“Wait hold on.” Asami gently loosened Korra’s grip to pull the blouse over her head, leaving her in a thin tank top which was way more appropriate and comfortable for the time being.

“You know I would never reject a pretty lady.” Korra teased, looking at Asami who snorted in response, pulling Korra back next to her.

“Flirting even when you’re under the weather, where are the limits, darling?” Asami’s hand fell naturally to Korra’s hair, slowly running her fingers through it.

“Just shooting my shot.” Korra sniffled, Asami feeling her body relax against her own as they returned their attention to the TV.

Asami liked taking care of Korra like this some days. Usually, she was so stubborn, less around Asami, but still set in wanting to show everyone she can do everything on her own. Asami was more than fine being there when Korra realized that sometimes it’s not so bad leaning on someone sometimes. Her girlfriend was always so attentive, hearing her rantings about different men in suits with a superiority complex, Asami enjoyed replicating the same sentiment back whenever Korra was ready to receive it.

An hour later and Asami’s attention snapped to the woman in her lap, head now turned towards Asami’s stomach instead of the screen, and hands curled under her cheek. Asami played with the ends of her short brown hair, bending down to give her a kiss on her forehead.

“You owe me a proper one… later.” Korra slurred, half asleep.

“I guess I do.” Asami grinned.

“But… thank you … for taking care of me …” Her words came out slow and drowsy and it only made Asami want to hug her closer to her chest.

“Of course I would. I love you.”

“I love you too.” And then she was out like a log. Asami reached for the remote on the table, clicking the TV shut and then maneuvering them to lay properly down on the couch, arm under Korra’s head as Korra faced away from her, hugging onto Asami’s hand. A quiet content sigh escaped her girlfriend’s lips and Asami smiled at her fondly before shutting her own eyes.

-

**Author's Note:**

> obsessed with canonizing asami called korra 'darling' because i can. 
> 
> thank you for reading
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/aperpetualmess)


End file.
